The Transcendent of West Genetics
by blackdeath34
Summary: Ichigo is sent to West Genetics to help stop the Nova problem. There will be fun, action and romance will Ichigo survive it who knows. Characters might seem a bit OOC ill try my best to fix that. Ichigo x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Bleach and Freezing crossover fanfiction I hope you enjoy it since it's my first crossover fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Bleach or Freezing**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Chapter 1: The New Guy

"Wh-what is that form" questioned Aizen as he now looked at a taller Ichigo with jet black hair that reached down to his ass, black tribal tattoos on his arms and gray wrapping that covered his stomach, chest and lower part of his face.

"This is the final Getsuga Tensho where I become Getsuga itself" replied Ichigo in a nonchalant tone.

"I also have a gift for you from my hollow" Ichigo then raised his right arm above his head as black reiatsu gathered around his right arm as this was happening he pointed a finger from his left hand at him with red energy gathering at his fingers point.

"He says Cero and Zangetsu says Mugetsu" the cero burned Aizen's body while the Final Getsuga Tensho obliterated his body leaving only a burnt calf, forearm and face.

"It seems like my reiatsu is leaving me… Zangetsu, Hollow I wished it could have turned out differently."

"_As do I Ichigo, as do I."_

"And hollow I know we always fought but I always loved you like a brother and now that you and Zangetsu are leaving me bit by bit all I can say is that I'm sorry I was always such a neglectful asshole to you."

"W**hat are you saying kingy?**"

"Dumbass I'm finally willing to accept you all it took was my stupid ass the realization that a major part of me is being ripped away."

Hollow looked at Zangetsu and the Zanpakuto spirit merely nodded. Telling him that he is ready.

"**It's Asmodeus**"

"Huh?"

"**My name you retard it's Asmodeus**"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"_This way you won't lose us or your powers we are going to merge with your physical body but it will be painful and we will teach you how to switch from human to soul reaper to Asmodeus' Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde forms along with kido, materializing me and using your Hollow and shinigami techniques in human form are you ready Ichigo?"_

"Yes I'm ready."

At that moment Ichigo's body was thrown in unimaginable amounts of pain and agony.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ichigo shot up in a cold sweat still remembering the suffering he endured to keep his inner spirits. But to him the pain was worth it to keep around his Zanpakuto Zangetsu and his inner hollow or brother as they call each other Asmodeus.

"_Still having the nightmares of the pain I see."_

"Yeah even though it's been a year it still haunts me."

"_Do you regret it?_"

"Not one bit anyways is Asmodeus up? I could use a spar to take my mind off things."

"**Cocksucker**"

"You know technically you're talking about yourself you know haha."

"**Fuck your logic**."

Zangetsu chuckled and continued "_anyways Ichigo do you plan on keeping your hair the length it was when we defeated Aizen?"_

"Of course it's a reminder of one of our biggest accomplishments."

"_Anyways you should go back to bed you have an important meeting with your dad and Kisuke tomorrow you know._"

"Your right I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning was just like any other "GOOOOOOD MOOORRRRRNNNNIIIINNNGGG ICHIGOOOOOO!"

Before Isshin could hit him Ichigo jumped up and uppercut his father sending him flying back out the door. "GOD DAMN IT GOAT FACE IT'S EARLY TO BE STARTING THIS SHIT!"

After everyone ate breakfast and Yuzu and Karin went to school Ichigo and Isshin were joined by their oh so friendly neighborhood shopkeeper Kisuke Urahara.

"Hat n' clogs, dad what is this about?"

"Ichigo do you know what a Nova is?" asked Kisuke.

Ichigo shook his then spoke up "remember I've been training with Zangetsu and Asmodeus this past year the only thing that remains is the control of my anger so I don't go ape shit."

"The Nova are a race of aliens from another dimension that have been invading Earth. They have been appearing every eight years but that number is rapidly dropping since they have been showing up. The humans have found a way to combat the Nova through the use of Pandora, Limiter, Stigmata and the Chevalier. The Pandora are all female who can materialize their own weapons and have their own abilities through the Stigmata implanted on their backs to combat the Nova. Limiters are the sole partners of the Pandora who are all male, that help the Pandora by limiting the Nova's movements so to decrease the casualty count. Stigmata grant the Pandora's and Limiter's their abilities to fight these dimensional. Finally the Chevalier is the military force of Pandoras and Limiters" explained Isshin.

Ichigo simply nodded his head "Ok I get that but why choose me?"

"Because since you merged with your inner spirits and can use your abilities in human form and can materialize Tensa Zangetsu you're the only that can pass off as a Pandora of course you're going have to pass off as a special case and prove you're a Pandora not a Limiter" Kisuke stated.

Ichigo rubbed his temple in irritation "Fine I'll do it, so where am I going and when do I start?"

"West Genetics of Japan, you leave Friday get situated Saturday and Sunday then start classes Monday" Isshin told his son.

"Ok and any hollows in the area?"

"No."

"So plain and simple I'm going there as support?"

"Yes, you will be transferring in as a third year student and in case the mission takes longer than a year and Chevalier has you go in do not fret you won't be joining them I have some contacts within Chevalier so you will part of my own personal 'team'."

"Alright is that all?"

"Yeah it is good luck."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

After a bunch of goodbyes and tears by Keigo and Orihime It was time for Ichigo to leave for West Genetics. Hugging his sisters' goodbye and even old goat face he picked up his duffel bag and boarded the bus.

After about a three hour drive Ichigo arrived at the front gates of West Genetics. He started walking through the campus and noticed that the place was huge and he got lost extremely easy. Walking around for two hours the scowl on his face was getting more and more evident as he could not find the office. Once he found a school map and took a picture of it on his phone he started making his way to the main building. After making it to the main building Ichigo mumbled to himself "I wonder if this is how Kenpachi feels taking directions from Yachiru?" Ichigo walked up to the secretary and said "Hi my name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm a new student here." The secretary looked up at him and replied "ah yes Sister Margret has been expecting you, please go in."

Ichigo walked up to the door and knocked twice. After hearing Margret's voice saying "enter" he opened the door and walked in then took his seat. Ichigo then spoke up "Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki I am the new transfer student." Sister Margret then spoke up "Ah, yes it's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo I am Sister Margret and I am in charge of West Genetics." After their introduction Margret got on the personal announcement system and announced "Chiffon Fairchild please report to my office, Chiffon Fairchild to my office thank you." After thirty minutes of talking over what West Genetics is about and what it stands for Chiffon Fairchild entered the office.

A short girl with brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Her eyes are constantly closed which brought back memories of Gin Ichimaru which put him on edge but her eyes reminded him of Retsu Unohana which put him at ease a bit. She wears brown shoes with white stockings that reach her mid-thigh a long sleeve maroon-ish purple blouse and a same colored skirt that ends a few inches above her stockings.

"You called me Sister Margret" asked Chiffon.

"Ah yes, Ichigo this is Chiffon Fairchild a third year like yourself and the student council president." She then pushed an envelope towards him. "That envelope contains your dorm number, student ID which is used to pay for food enter the pool area and other places at certain times and your dorm, the envelope also contains your class schedule and full campus map, any questions?"

"No" replied Ichigo.

"Okay good it's good to have another Limiter in our school."

"Yeah but I'm not a limiter."

"What do you mean Ichigo if you're not a Limiter then why are you here?"

Ichigo stretched out his right arm and said "Tensa Zangetsu." At that moment a black obsidian blade with a broken black chain on the end of the hilt which was red and black. He also has his black Bankai Shihakushō with three X marks connecting them.

Sister Margret and Chiffon looked on at awe as they just witnessed the first male Pandora.

"But how" questioned Sister Margret

"Let's just say it's a long and painful story and I don't like people digging in my past. I have seen and been through shit that makes these Novas seem like taking candy from a baby."

"I understand, Chiffon if you would please escort Ichigo to the third year boys dorms and tomorrow show him around the campus and his classes so he will be set for Monday."

"Yes of course Sister Margret."

Chiffon and Ichigo walked out making their way in silence towards the boys dorm as she was trying her hardest to hide her blush while she was stealing glances at Ichigo. After ten minutes of silence she decided to start talking.

"Why is your hair so long?"

Ichigo looked at her with an eyebrow raised as he said "It's a reminder of a time where I went to great lengths to protect those close to me as it's also a reminder of how naïve I was nearly losing my brother and partner in the process."

"Wow you must have seen a lot."

"You have no idea."

"And your hair…"

"It's natural and the reason why I pretty much fought when I was fourteen and fifteen."

By the time they were done talking they had reached the dorm and Ichigo reached into the envelope and pulled out a paper that said his room was number 315. Chiffon walked him to his dorm and said "I'll come by around ten o'clock and show you around." Ichigo nodded and swiped his ID and gained access to his room. He threw his duffel bag on the bed as the door was slowly closing and Chiffon was staring at him as he took his shirt off she gasped. His body was littered with scars but the one that stuck out the most was the big circle on his upper chest. The door closed leaving a very curious Chiffon. "Just who are you Ichigo Kurosaki" she questioned herself as she blushed from his scowl, his physique and scars. She just smirked as she would try to find out more tomorrow.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next day Ichigo awoke and started his morning routine of a shower, brushing his teeth and just getting ready for the tour with Chiffon. Today Ichigo wore a pair of blue jeans with a black loop belt a red t-shirt with a skull on it that looks just like the one on his substitute shinigami badge with a gray zip up hoodie with red tribal signs on it and white fur on the end of the hood.

Ichigo heard a knock at the door and saw Chiffon wearing… the school uniform… on a Saturday (I don't know if in Japan they go to school Monday through Saturday or Monday through Friday so I'm going with the latter of the two). Chiffon looked at him and blushed a bit before saying "are you ready for the tour?" Ichigo just nodded in agreement wanting to get this over with.

The two ate breakfast together and started their tour. By the time lunch came around Ichigo knew where the Carnival tournament is held, the Hospital, main office building and dorm buildings. On their way to the next building Ichigo sensed a spike in spiritual pressure. Knowing who this reiatsu belonged to Ichigo could only say one thing "Oh fuck me."

"What is the problem" questioned Chiffon.

"You'll see in… three… two… one."

"Why hey there Ichigo it's been a long time."

"A year exactly I'm guessing you're bored and want to spar again eh Kenpachi?"

A smirk came across Kenpachi's face as he nodded. Kenpachi is in his gigai wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt and his white haori with the symbol for eleven on it and his sword hanging on his waist. Ichigo then looked at Chiffon who was looking at Ichigo with worry on her face. Ichigo gave her a small smirk as Tensa Zangetsu materialized in his hand and his black bankai Shihakushō was on him. The surrounding girl's jaws just dropped as they saw a male no less materialize what they believe to be a volt weapon. The transcendent and the captain then clashed blades as sparks flew from their weapons and smiles of joy to enjoy the first good fight since the winter war.

As the beast and strawberry duke it out girls and guys were gathering to see the very first male Pandora fight it out with his so called 'friend'. Among the large group of Pandora and Limiters was from the third years Elizabeth Mably, Ingrid Bernstein, Attia Simmons, Ticy Phenyl, Chiffon Fairchild, Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand. The only second year watching is Satellizer L. Bridget. Among the first years are Kaho Hiiragi, Kazuya Aoi and Arthur Crypton.

Ichigo and Kenpachi noticing the crowd decided to give them a show and kick it up a few notches with Kenpachi removing his eye patch and Ichigo exerting his reiatsu. Both took off at incredible speeds continuing to clash blades. Ichigo swung his blade across giving Kenpachi a gash across his chest. But when Kenpachi swung his blade down Ichigo caught it with his left hand seeing the shocked faces and some women licking their lips lustfully made them smirk. Kenpachi started to pour his reiatsu into his blade as Ichigo started charging a cero in his left hand. To Ichigo's surprise Kenpachi used shunpo to appear in front of Ichigo giving him a small cut on his chest but ripping his Shihakushō open revealing his well-toned chest and abs of steel which made all the girls go pink in the face but gasped as they all saw his scar littered body.

Ichigo opened a Garganta behind Kenpachi as he slammed the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu into Zaraki's stomach and drove his elbow into his opponent's face staggering him and slashing his body from his right shoulder down to his left hip. Ichigo then drop kicked Kenpachi through the Garganta with it closing another appeared one hundred feet in the air with a falling Kenpachi. Ichigo lifted his Cero charging left hand and launched it at him scoring a direct hit Kenpachi continued to fall with a burnt chest as Ichigo brought back Tensa as black reiatsu enveloped the blade. Just as Kenpachi was thirty feet in the air Ichigo swung his blade upward yelling "**Getsuga… TENSHO**." A black crescent wave hit Kenpachi burning him even further. When Kenpachi hit the ground a ten foot by ten foot and fifteen feet down crater was made. An exhausted and beaten Kenpachi made his way out and smiled at Ichigo.

"Okay Ichigo you win this one he he, I haven't felt this exhilarated since the war I'll see you around and I look forward to our next fight."

Kenpachi shunpoed away as Ichigo just got a lot of fan girls as his mere power and how he over power his opponent with sheer brutality. Of course they all hit on him like bats out of hell and questioned him on how he learned how to fight, his scars and what Kenpachi meant by war. Of course he deflected the questions to the best of his ability trying to get out of this situation the best he could. By the end of it all he had a lot of fan girls but the people really interested in him were the third years Elizabeth, Ingrid, Chiffon, Arnett and Creo and a slightly piqued interest of second year Satellizer and one drooling first year Kaho.

After his escape of the fan girls he made it to his dorm room successfully which was as big as two of his rooms put together. Tomorrow he would be meeting with Chiffon and her friends on their insistence to go over his schedule that he starts on Monday. By the time Ichigo went to bed it was already around school that there was a male Pandora much to the girl's excitement but their limiter's dismay at the thought that they would no longer be romantically involved with Pandoras if this kept up. Already day one and half the school want him while the other half is displeased or jealous of him. Oh how old goat face would be proud but if he ever found out his life would be over.

On Sunday after his usual morning routine and breakfast Ichigo was escorted by Chiffon to a café where he also met Elizabeth, Ingrid, Arnett and Creo. The six of them ordered some coffee and then he got bombarded with questions.

"That wasn't an accel turn you used yesterday, what was it" Arnett asked.

"Before you all question me can you promise me what I say here doesn't leave this table at all just knowing a small amount of my abilities can put your lives in danger from some of the most dangerous beings I've come to know, just so you know these beings are more powerful than any Nova you have ever faced are you sure you still want to know more about me?"

They five looked at each other in a mental conversation and just as they were about to nod a seventh person joined them. The five girls looked at the second year who goes by the name Satellizer and said "I heard your warning and wish to know more." The other five nodded in agreement.

"Very well and to answer your question it is called shunpo and unlike your accel turn which you can only go one direction with shunpo I can go multiple directions."

"What was that red ball of energy you used" questioned Creo.

"It's called a Cero, it's a ball of energy meant to do massive destruction but I held back yesterday not wanting anyone getting caught in the crossfire and killed."

"And that black portal" inquired Chiffon.

"A Garganta used to move long distances in short amount of time."

"The black crescent energy wave" asked Satellizer.

"The Getsuga Tensho the ultimate attack of my Zanpakuto that can deal massive damage."

"Zanpakuto" questioned Elizabeth.

"Like how you all have your volt weapons this is a Zanpakuto so I'm not exactly a Pandora I was sent here to help support you all well since I was dubbed the hero of the winter war which I am not going into I still have trouble sleeping from that bullshit."

To say they were impressed would be an understatement seeing how the third years had twinkles in their eyes and Satellizer had a light blush.

"Why don't you show us how you do against S-class Nova in the simulation room" pressured Ingrid.

"Okay sure right after my schedule thing."

Ingrid gave her nod of approval as they found Ichigo's first class is with Arnett second with Elizabeth third with Chiffon fourth with Ingrid and fifth with Creo. After finding out his schedule all seven went to the simulation room to set up the battle. Ichigo summoned Tensa Zangetsu and his Shihakushō waiting for them to begin. Five S-class Nova appeared and Ichigo looked up at them before saying "that's it? I've fought enemies twice their size." Saying that the six girls sweat dropped would be an understatement.

Ichigo yawned and jumped up just standing in the air shocking the girls. He cut his hand and pointed it at the Nova with black energy forming in their hands. The Nova casted a freezing on him which did not affect him Ichigo then said "Gran Rey Cero" which blasted through three of the Nova obliterating two and cut the other in half but unfortunately blasted a huge hole in the back of the simulation room Ichigo then charged the last two slicing them up and the end result was the last two Nova exploding. After it was over he looked at the six and said "is that it?"

All their Jaws dropped with one question in mind just how strong is this guy?"

_To be continued_

**There you have it my first chapter of my first crossover fan fiction tell me what you guys thought. Please read review and favorite flames will be ignored and blocked. Also if you like read my other story The Ultimate Dragon Slayer and my next story which I'll be writing which will be either a Bleach and High School DxD crossover or Bleach and High School of the Dead crossover still deciding.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I read some of your reviews and tried to fix some of my issues due to the problems you guys stated I hope it's more to your liking now and also feel free to check out my other story which is a crossover between bleach and high school dxd I personally think I did a better job on that one than this but it's up to you which you prefer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Bleach or Freezing if I did Ichigo wouldn't be so prude and would be extra bad ass haha**

**Please enjoy.**

**(Page Break)**

Chapter 2: New friend

Over at East Genetics of Japan stood Cathy Lockheart (It's still up in the air if it's either Cassie or Cathy so I made my choice not going back on it now)as she waited for her helicopter to take her to West Genetics. The reason for her going to West Genetics is that she is transferring there today. There was nothing left for her here at the East. First she caught her limiter Kyoichi Minase cheating on her with one of his fellow second years. Second even after he was caught he tried to blame it on the alcohol the he supposedly drank. And lastly during the ninth Nova clash he died right in front of her eyes leaving her with no limiter, no love and nothing to live for at the East. That was until she got word of a new special male student over at the West. Cathy immediately contacted Chiffon Fairchild to get the information on him but to her displeasure there was little to no information on him due to certain efforts of a blonde hobo looking man. What she did have is his picture which she admitted that he was rather handsome and basic information in his file that read.

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Hair: Orange**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: 6' 1"**

**Weight: 160 lbs.**

**Background: LEVEL 1 CLASSIFIED**

With this information it got Cathy thinking 'what the hell did this guy do to have his entire background on the highest level of classified. If only she knew.

As The Godspeed of the East soon to be Godspeed of the West waited there in all her glory. She is wearing the standard Genetics uniform with the white stockings and maroon blouse and skirt she has green hair, tied of on the back of her head creating two flat pony tails, two hair strands come down behind both her ears and three bangs cover her forehead with separations in-between them above both of her brown tinted eyes.

Soon she sees the Helicopter approach and land as it takes her to her new home when it takes off, West Genetics.

**XoXoX**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Ichigo's alarm went off as he was swinging at the damn thing to shut it off.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

After the tenth beep Ichigo thought 'You know what fuck this shit' as he punched his alarm smashing it to bits. As he saw what he did he could only say two words "Well shit."

As soon as he said those words there was a knock at his door. Going to answer it stood Satellizer as she stared at his bare muscular chest and abs of steel since he was only wearing sweatpants making her blush up a storm. Ichigo picking up a few thing from Yoruichi started rocking his body side to side saying "see anything you like." This caused a small nose bleed from Satellizer and a soft chuckle from Ichigo.

Satellizer then started to stutter "CH-Chiffon is…umm busy with paper….work so she has, umm asked me to… show y-you to yo-your first cl-class." Ichigo nodded and asked "how long do we got."

"About ninety minutes"

"Okay come in and make yourself comfortable as I get ready"

Ichigo poured her some tea then grabbed a towel from the hanger and went to start up the shower. As he was showering Satellizer found it very difficult to keep her mind out of the gutter due to her fantasies between her and an orange haired substitute. After he was done with his morning routine besides eating she noticed that like her he had a special uniform for special students. His uniform was a black t-shirt with a white, embroided west genetics on his left breast area and a red number fifteen on his back he also had a pair of loose black jeans with a streak of white going down each side and two chains connecting the front to the back and lastly was his red trench coat that went down to his knees and was designed like his Bankai Shihakushō at the end with black flames at the bottom and also a red hood on his trench coat and on the back of his coat held the West Genetics insignia on the back.

This of course made Satellizer blush like a tomato at how good he looked in his custom uniform which didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. Oh Ichigo was going to have fun with this one, let the teasing commence. Damn you Yoruichi for corrupting poor Ichigo.

As the two made their way to Ichigo's class they were getting strange looks mainly due to the fact that Satellizer also known as the untouchable queen is not being so hostile to someone for once and the fact that this bad ass looking guy has orange hair and a deep scowl on his face which made people part like the red sea.

Once they got to the classroom Ichigo introduced himself to his teacher Yu-Mi Kim and was told to wait outside until she called him and the other transfer student in to introduce themselves which completely threw him off seeing how he wasn't the only transfer student.

Doing as he was told Satellizer then headed to her own class but not before Ichigo mumbled out "thank you" which got him a nod in return.

In the class Yu-Mi got the classes attention and began to start her class. "Alright today we have two new transfer students and I expect you to treat them nicely especially the male he has a short fuse so try not to anger him."

This of course went ignored by the Pandoras seeing how they are arrogant and believe males are inferior to them since all they can do is neutralize a freezing field and not fight. If only they knew.

Walking in were two individuals one was a tall lean built male in a custom uniform with shaggy orange hair that barely covered his eyes and went down to the base of his neck. The second was a shorter girls around five feet five inches with green hair and a small blush adorning her face as she was memorized at how Ichigo held himself. Gasps were heard as they saw the girl that walked in, immediately they knew that this is the Godspeed of the East now known as Godspeed of the West. The teacher looked at them and said "go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"Yo, the names Ichigo Kurosaki nice to make your acquaintance."

"Hi, my name is Cathy Lockheart it's nice to meet you all" as she smiled at them all and they both bowed.

The class was silent as the new hot guy and number fifth ranked worldwide just joined their class. The two new students looked at their teacher who gestured them to take their seats in the back next to each other. Little did these people know they became great friends while waiting to be called in.

At the lunch bell the class just stood in shock as both Cathy and Ichigo stood up and walked together to get lunch. It didn't shock them that they walked out together but the fact that Ichigo's scowl was very light to non-existent whenever he talked to Cathy unlike how he talked to everyone else. If only they knew what they talked about.

_Flashback (before class started)_

Cathy and Ichigo stood on opposite sides of the door giving each other awkward glances before Ichigo got sick of this awkwardness and decided to break the ice.

"Are you new here also?"

"Ah, yes I transferred here today from East Genetics, what about you?"

"I started my exploration Saturday although I got here the day before."

"Ah that's nice, if you don't mid me asking is that your real hair color and why are you always scowling."

Ichigo gave her a deadpanned look "yes this is my natural hair color…" he then looked down in depression and anger at his former weakness "the reason I'm always scowling is the fact that the one person who was my world the source of my happiness was ripped away from me… in front of my eyes. I have yet found my true happiness once again."

Cathy looked at Ichigo in shock with her hands covering her mouth. She could tell he has been holding on to this pain for a while. She could tell no one really tried to comfort him about it earlier that he has been going through this by himself.

Cathy looked down in pain "I somewhat know what you're going through… the one person I loved I caught him cheating on me and he tried to deny it but during the last Nova Clash he died leaving me with nothing." Cathy broke down crying but was soon enveloped by two warm muscular arms pulling her close as he comforted her.

"It's okay let it out, for you are no longer alone you will no longer be alone I will stick by your side no matter what, I will do what I can to make sure your safe."

Cathy grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer not wanting the warmth to leave a small blush came to her face as she said "thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me Mister…?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thank you Ichigo, my name is Cathy Lockheart."

They stood up and separated much to Cathy's disappointment then they heard the teacher calling them in.

_Flashback end_

When the two got to the cafeteria they noticed it was packed and there is a long line at the local Burger Queen which agitated him a bit. He looked at Cathy and pointed at the buffet line which got him a ready smile and a happy nod which he just smirked at. Ichigo got a steak some mashed potatoes and mac and cheese with a side of PowerAde while Cathy got sheppard's pie and some broccoli with a glass of milk. When the two saw that the cafeteria was loaded they went to the roof to eat. Up there, their backs were up against each other eating mainly in silence making small talk one in a while. Once they were done they fell asleep up against each other and for the first time in a long time Ichigo had a genuine smile on his face.

The two woke up when they heard a third year girl tap Ichigo on his shoulder. The girl has blue hair that runs down to her shoulder blades. She has brown eyes, and a sizeable bust. She wears the standard genetics uniform five feet three inches.

Behind her is three limiters all either of the first or second year. Cathy pouted due to the fact that someone interrupted her nap with Ichigo which didn't go unnoticed by the man which mad him smirk. Ichigo looks up at the blue haired girl and yawns "may I help you?"

The girl puts on a wicked grin and says "yes my name is Miyabi Kannazuki and I want you as my limiter."

Cathy narrowed her eyes at the woman while Ichigo gave her a deadpan stare "are you serious you already got three and I really don't like the scent you give off (referring to his heightened hollow senses) plus I don't know who you are so no."

Cathy smirks and grabs his hand leading him back to the stairwell. Miyabi grabbed his free hand stopping the two stating "I don't think you understand I don't take no as an answer." Ichigo simply pushed her off and retorted "you don't understand I'm not someone to be trifled with."

This statement shocked both Cathy and Miyabi. Miyabi shook it off and scoffed "didn't anyone ever teach you respect and manners?"

"Yeah my mom did I just don't use it for people who don't deserve it."

"Well it looks like the whore did a shit job."

Ichigo shook in anger. He was beyond furious. Zangetsu decided to speak up '_Careful Ichigo either scare her or hurt her mildly don't hurt her too bad'_

'**I agree with the geezer bro let's do this'**

"Ichigo looked down and with a hint of venom and killing intent he said "I'll give you ten seconds to apologize if not you're in for a world of hurt."

Miyabi and her limiters laughed at his statement. Bring it kid. Ichigo's right sclera turned black and pupil turned gold. And his voice echoed like his hollow.

"**Your choice bitch**" when he looked up Miyabi was taken aback by the change in his eye.

He reached his right hand out and said "**Tensa Zangetsu**" a black blade formed in his hand shocking everyone.

"You're not a limiter" questioned Miyabi.

But just as she finished Ichigo sonidoed to her three limiters one got a kick to the face breaking his cheek bone the other a punch to the face shattering his nose and the last got the hilt to his gut breaking his bottom two ribs on each side. Cathy's jaw dropped due to the fact she saw someone faster than her. Miyabi's jaw dropped seeing how he took out her three limiters in less than three seconds.

Miyabi panicked and said "volt weapon activate" as soon as they appeared Ichigo sonidoed to her and cut her weapons in half destroying them and drove his knee into her gut making her hunch over in pain. Ichigo drove his hilt into her chest sending her up a few feet and launched a black bala at her causing an explosion and burn marks all over her body. When she hit the ground Ichigo threw an axe kick at her sending her through the floor down into the cafeteria. When she slammed down onto the cafeteria floor it was dead silent wondering who did this to the Limiter Glutton. Just then the new guy sonidoed next to her and said "**I hope you learned you learned your lesson don't you EVER insult her again you got off easy compared to others**." Ichigo then let Asmodeus take over temporarily and he slashed an X in her back "**and no one controls me consider yourself lucky you will only lose consciousness and not die**."

Ichigo switched back to the one in control and saw Cathy shaking in fear but when she saw his eyes back to normal she sighed in relief.

"Cathy I'm sorry if I scared you, as you saw I lose my self-control when she is insulted."

Cathy nodded "I take it that's the person you were talking about earlier."

Ichigo nodded and said "come on we have ten minutes until our next class." Cathy smiled and took his arm as she followed him out. Ichigo sighed in relief that someone finally understood how hard it is not to lose yourself to your instincts. But he figured he would have to tell her all about himself to her sooner or later.

Elizabeth and her group were scared about the new information they just learned about their new friend. First was his eye and how it turned black with a gold pupil, second was his sudden change in personality and what Miyabi said that pissed him off to the point where he could have executed her if he so chose to and third was Cathy and how she seemed closer to Ichigo than her or any of the others. She looked around and saw the same emotions she was feeling, awe, curiosity, fear and jealousy but for on Arnett "Mad Dog" McMillan she saw just awe, jealousy and lust. Oh what did the poor boy get himself into.

_To be continued_

Chapter two is done hop you all enjoyed it. For those of you who thought it was rushed and an over powered Ichigo I attempted to tune those down a bit I hope its to your liking I'm also working on another story it's a crossover of bleach and high school dxd don't be afraid to check it out. The chapters will be short at first until I get going with the plot and I know where im going with the story so I hope you will like that story also. I should have the second chapter of that story out by next week. Please read, review, favorite and follow thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys here is chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Bleach or freezing! If I did Isshin would stop complaining about Ichigo not having a girlfriend!**

**So please read and enjoy**

**(Page Break)**

Chapter 3: Enforcer of Justice

A few days after the Miyabi incident several of the students made it their goal to avoid Ichigo as much as possible to avoid his wrath the only people that didn't truly avoid him were Cathy, Satellizer, Elizabeth and her group. Cathy was always latched onto his arm, Satellizer was always stalking him and Elizabeth with her group would study him from afar to figure out the enigma that is Ichigo Kurosaki plus they all wanted to get close to him like Cathy is.

Day in and day out they would watch the two talk with one another, go to class together and eat lunch together. But what really confused them is after curfew he would sneak out of his dorm room and pick up Cathy as they went off to the training room where they would see strange lights but for some reason they could never enter and when they could enter Ichigo and Cathy were nowhere to be found and there were craters all over the place also at times he was mumbling to himself like he was having an internal conversation with two other people. All they wanted to know is who Ichigo is.

On a side note after Miyabi recovered from her beat down with Ichigo she was so furious that she tried to recruit Kazuya Aoi as her limiter when he offered to be Satellizer's limiter only to be nearly killed by him if it wasn't for Satellizer and Cathy who calmed him down. She really needs to learn to stop pissing him off.

**Flashback**

It was the day after Miyabi was cleared from the hospital and Miyabi was fuming with her three limiters following closely behind her not knowing exactly what to say. To blow off some steam she saw Kazuya Aoi and was determined to recruit him. When she caught up with him she eaves dropped on their conversation.

"Miss Satellizer ma'am if it's okay with you I would be honored to be your limiter."

"I'm sorry I can't I'm just too confused," replied a tearful Satellizer.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it that only you and Kurosaki can touch me and I feel at peace but when anyone else does it I feel nothing put pain and agony, I'm sorry I just can't at the moment." Satellizer got up and walked past Miyabi who had a smirk on her face. As Kazuya went to chase Satellizer, Miyabi got in his way and said "Why don't you be my limiter instead since the queen over there rejected you."

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested at the moment."

Kazuya walked around her but she caught him by the wrist "I don't take no as an answer." All of a sudden Satellizer's volt weapon appeared at Miyabi's throat and retorted "let him go and didn't last time you wouldn't take no as an answer Kurosaki put you in recovery for a couple of days."

Miyabi grabbed Satellizer's wrist and flipped her so she was on her back. "True Kurosaki did that to me and it was painful but there he just took me by surprise with you I'll wipe the floor with you."

Miyabi activated he volt weapon summoning six floating knives. Satellizer charged her dodging some of the knives but not all. One impaled her left arm while two others grazed her right arm and stomach. She swung her volt weapon known as Nova Blood and put a light cut on Miyabi's right cheek. The two kept going at each other clashing blades which created sparks and shockwaves. Miyabi launched two of her blades at Satellizer which impaled her shoulders and blood came out. Fighting through the pain she gave Miyabi a gash across her stomach. Both were battered and cut up badly but Miyabi was looking better than Satellizer.

Miyabi then shot all six of her daggers at Satellizer and she deflected the ones aimed at her legs arms and torso only receiving a small cut on her cheek. Miyabi was getting sick of this second year making a farce out of their battle so she decided to end this. She used accel turn and appeared behind Satellizer, "Lets see how you handle my speed." She then brought down one of her daggers to strike but to her surprise Satellizer used accel turn which is supposed to be a maneuver you are taught as a third year. Satellizer brought down her nova blood and attempted to strike Miyabi who used accel turn to dodge the attack. The two used accel turn and attacked each other creating shockwave after shockwave when the two clashed weapons.

Coming out of their accel turn battle Satellizer looked the same as Miyabi was cut up all over and she was livid. "You know what Satellizer El Bridget; fuck you, now my limiters Ereinbar Set," Miyabi glowed blue as her three limiters glowed green, the three limiters stepped up and cast a freezing area on Satellizer and Kazuya making them unable to move. Miyabi approached them with her daggers floating around her. Satellizer determined to get out of there jumped shocking everyone that she did a fifteen foot jump inside the freezing area. Just as she was about to jump away she noticed Kazuya and went back down to him offering him her hand, "Take my hand," she yelled and just as their hands were about to connect a dagger pierced her wrist and both shoulders causing her to fall to the ground writhing in pain. Miyabi then picked up Satellizer up by her hair and started to beat her down. While she was beating her the three limiters started to beat on Kazuya.

After Satellizer's beat down she was torn to shreds. Her bust was out in the open and Miyabi lifted her skirt and dropped her underwear to reveal a mostly naked Satellizer. The limiters were taking pictures to send to the whole school. Just as they were finished Kazuya yelled "STOP IT!" and cast a freezing area on Miyabi and her limiters. As soon as that happened a crushing force sent everyone to their knees. "Wh-what is this," breathed out Kazuya.

Miyabi had the look of fear and dread in her eyes feeling this force once before, "Shit not him, of all people why him." Kazuya looked at her confused at why she was so scared but his question was answered when a guy with a red trench coat and behind him was the fifth most powerful Pandora in the world, Cathy Lockheart. Ichigo saw the situation and the pressure increased even more and while they were being crushed to the ground they looked at Cathy in awe as she was sweating but still standing under the force. Ichigo handed his coat to Cathy and nodded his head as she wrapped the coat around Satellizer. Ichigo then approached Miyabi and her limiters who all looked at him in fear. "Do I have to do some permanent damage to make you understand not to harm anyone that I deem close to me?"

Miyabi shook her head staying quiet from the fear she radiated. Ichigo inhaled and with his heightened hollow senses he could smell the fear coming off of her and her limiters. Ichigo stepped into the freezing area and it broke automatically from his force. Ichigo knocked out the limiters and destroyed their phones and their memory cards then he walked up to Miyabi who saw the one white sclera and brown eye and one black sclera and gold eye. Ichigo began to beat her senseless leaving her battered and bruised. He took his left index finger and touched her left shoulder and said "**Hado #4: Byakurai,**" white lighting went through her making her scream in agony. Ichigo then summoned Tensa Zangetsu and was going to deliver the finishing blow. The student body president the appeared and yelled "Kurosaki, that's enough she learned her lesson," but he didn't listen he brought down his blade but stopped as soon as he saw Satellizer in front of him and felt Cathy hug him from behind. Satellizer took a step back as she saw both eyes were gold with black sclera but soon they receded back to his normal eye color. He put Tensa down and they both smiled at him but before anyone could say anything he used shunpo and got out of there.

Chiffon and Satellizer looked on in confusion and Cathy sighed which both Chiffon and Satellizer gave her a questioning look. Just as she was about to leave she turned to them and said "the only thing I'm saying is that he feels guilty and furious he almost lost control of himself again, it's part of his protective nature," with that said she walked away and went to look for Ichigo to get him out of his self-pity.

**(Flashback end)**

On the way back to the dorms Ichigo, Cathy and Satellizer ran into Chiffon. Chiffon seeing Ichigo took this opportunity to deliver the message from Sister Margret. "Ah Ichigo, Cathy, Satellizer it's good to see you all."

"You too Chiffon," replied Ichigo as Cathy smiled at her and Satellizer nodded.

"Anyways Ichigo would you mind reporting to Sister Margret's office it seems that she along with the teachers have found a suitable nickname for you."

"Nickname?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yes at genetics everyone receives a nickname depending on their fights, Satellizer is known as the untouchable queen, Chiffon is known as The Monster, I am now known as Godspeed of the West, and there are others out there like The Tempest Phoenix Charles Bonaparte, The Immortal Roxanne Elipton and The Maverick Julia Munberk," Cathy replied.

Ichigo smirked and then laughed getting a questioning look from the three. "What's so funny," asked Satellizer.

Ichigo stopped laughing but his smirk remained. "Lets just say that I kind of want to fight this immortal Roxanne person."

Cathy went wide eyed, "What! Why would you do that she is ranked second in the world."

"Second huh? Well lets just say I've fought people that are practically immortal," replied Ichigo as he thought back to Aizen and Ulquiorra. This comment got him even more questioning looks, all three of them wanted to know what he has been through, "anyways I'll see you two later and do try to stay out of trouble this time," Satellizer looked down in embarrassment as Cathy laughed, "you have to admit that is kind of funny coming from you Ichigo."

Ichigo started walking to Sister Margret's office and waved his hand at them saying "yeah, yeah just remind people not to piss me off then."

With that said and done Ichigo went off towards Sister Margret's office, Chiffon continued her duties, and Cathy and Satellizer went to return to their dorms.

On their way back Cathy and Satellizer ran into Ingrid Bernstein. Ingrid narrowed her eyes at Satellizer and began to speak, "Satellizer El Bridget the hierarchy of this school is quite strict so I am here to exact punishment on you for striking a third year and going against the hierarchy."

Cathy just started laughing which both Ingrid and Satellizer both raised an eyebrow looking at her. After her laughing fit was over she said "oh come on Satellizer you should know what I'm laughing about." This only led to Ingrid and Satellizer to stare at her with confused looks. "Fine I'll explain, your someone he considers a friend so you're under his protection so if a single hair is harmed on either of us he won't sit quietly and speaking of which he should just be about down in a couple of minutes." Satellizer went wide eyed suddenly knowing who she was speaking of but Ingrid was still clueless.

"Who are you two talking about," inquired Ingrid.

"If you're so curious why don't you try and attack me and find out, though I am surprised you have met him once before," stated Satellizer.

This infuriated Ingrid and she yelled "VOLT WEAPON ACTIVATE, DIVINE TRUST!" two Tonfa blades appeared and gripped them in a battle ready stance. Satellizer's weapon Nova Blood appeared and she said to Cathy, "Cathy please stand back, I don't need you involved in my battles." Cathy understanding what she meant backed up a bit and leaned up against a dorm building to watch the fight begin.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo**

Ichigo knocked on Sister Margret's door and he entered when she heard her speak "come in." Ichigo then took a seat she offered and waited for her to speak.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I expect you know why you're here."

"Yes sister, Chiffon told me all the details."

"Very good I along with the teachers Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz have seen your battles and as accustomed to genetics we have come up with your Pandora name."

"And that name would be?"

"The Demon of Genetics."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this as he heard Zangetsu actually chuckle at his new nickname and Asmodeus go off how he was actually happy about the appointed nickname. Ichigo nodded as he smirked internally towards Zangetsu and Asmodeus. Sister Margret smiled at his acceptance "and with that our business here has concluded, oh and before you go you should know that Satellizer is engaged with Ingrid." With that said she showed a live feed of Satellizer and Kazuya trapped in a freezing area with Satellizer yelling at Cathy not to interfere no matter what. With what he saw a black and blue colored reiatsu leaked off him as his sclera turned black and eyes gold. He got up and opened a Garganta leaving them speechless as the Garganta closed.

Elize looked at the two and said "Yeah demon definitely fits him with the change in his demeanor and eyes." Both simply nodded as sweat was on their brows from the massive fear they felt when he released his dark energy.

"As long as no one pisses him off and he doesn't lose himself to his anger and rage we should be good but if he does it will probably take more than Satellizer and Cathy to calm him down," commented Yu-Mi.

**Back at the Satellizer and Ingrid fight**

Satellizer was caught in a freezing area with Kazuya unconscious behind her. Ingrid approached Satellizer intending to end this. "It's over Satellizer, say good bye." Satellizer waited for the blow to come but before it came a crushing force brought everyone but Cathy and Satellizer down.

"Wh-what is this," questioned Ingrid with fear evident in her voice.

"That would be him and by the way his energy is feeling he is pissed," answered Cathy a bit scared for Ingrid. Before anything happened Ingrid heard her limiter Leo scream in pain. Ingrid looked back and saw Ichigo with his weapon through Leo's shoulder and blood coming out. Ichigo then Sonidoed to Ingrid and kicked her in the chest sending her flying into a wall.

"**Is that all the partner of Marin has? I expected more.**"

"Shut up, you know nothing of Marin and the fact that the fellow classmates abandoned her." Ingrid then charged at Ichigo trying to land a hit but he just dodged and weaved in and out of her strikes.

"**No, you don't understand Marin ordered her underclassmen to retreat to save them, she knew she was sacrificing herself to save the many.**"

"What the hell do you know of sacrifice!" this pissed Ichigo off as he caught on of her strikes surprising everyone.

"**I know a lot more than you bitch, I sacrificed a shit load more just so my friends and family can live in peace if that means I have to take on every battle and eventually die so be it I'll die for THEIR SAKE!**" Ichigo then punched Ingrid in the face sending her flying into the opposite wall. As he turned his back she caught him by surprise and landed a couple of hits sending him into a wall causing the debris to fall on him.

"Maybe your right but that doesn't mean what I'm doing is wrong."

"**Then I'll show the difference between following order and doing what's right**."

Ichigo stood up and put his hand on the upper left part of his face and swiped his hand down showing a bone white mask with serrated teeth and two red stripes that went down his face leaving a break where the masks eyes were. People shivered in fear at this and how much his power exploded. "**and at the same time I'll show you the power of Asmodeus and why they call me The Demon of Genetics, so you better us your full power if you wish to live**."

Ingrid telling that he wasn't playing any more activated her Pandora mode. The two went after each other with Ichigo using Sonido and Ingrid using her Tempest Turn. Ichigo sliced the four clones cutting off a limb on each. Ingrid appeared behind him giving him a deep gash on his chest which he purposely allowed and he retaliated by slamming the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu into her stomach shattering her armor. Ingrid smirked and said "it's over there's no way you can continue to fight with a wound like that."

"**Think again.**" And just like that his gash was healed by instant regeneration which shocked everyone. Black energy started to envelop Ichigo's Zanpakuto and muttered "**Getsuga…**" Ingrid took a step back in awe and fear and Ichigo swung his sword at her yelling "**TENSHO!**" The black crescent wave struck Ingrid and sent her to the ground shattering her Pandora mode and giving her burns all over. Seeing as the fight was over Ichigo dematerialized his mask and sword. Ichigo then yelled "THIS IS A WARNING TO ALL OF YOU HARM ANYONE I DEEM CLOSE AND YOU WILL BE MET BY MUCH MORE PAINFUL FORCE." With that said Ichigo grabbed Ingrid and Leo as Cathy grabbed Kazuya and made their way to the infirmary as he carried them Ingrid clutched Ichigo's coat and muttered "I finally understand now, thank you Kurosaki." Ichigo simply nodded.

**(Page Break)**

A knock was heard at Elizabeth Mably's door. She told the person to enter and Attia entered.

"Report," said Elizabeth.

"Ingrid has failed and punishing Satellizer and also getting anywhere near her has become a lot more difficult."

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has deemed Cathy Lockheart and Satellizer El Bridget under his protection. Kurosaki is now known as 'The Demon of Genetics' he also defeated Ingrid with ease in her Pandora mode, Kurosaki also showed speed that rivals the Godspeed of the West, immense power and strength and instant regeneration."

"I see, thank you Attia it seems we have to deal with Kurosaki to get to Satellizer, I guess I will think of something you are dismissed."

Attia nodded and exited the room. '_Just what are you Ichigo?'_

_To be continued_

**There's the 3****rd**** chapter hope you enjoyed it. Currently taking in suggestions for Ichigo's love Interests.**

**Current Interests are as follows:**

**Cathy and Satellizer**

**Currently considering Ingrid, Holly, Roxanne and Julia **

**Please Read, Review, Favorite and Follow. Flames will be purged. Lol if only I could do that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter four without further ado.**

Chapter 4: Another new student and some win

Up in the mountains of Tibet was a young eighteen year old girl kneeling before a group of elders. The girls name is Rana Linchen. She like the elders are decked out in loose white clothing. "You have done well in completing your training Rana," spoke one of the elders.

"But now is time for you to spread your wings and leave our sanctuary."

Rana was confused, "What do you mean elder?"

"Simple really we want you to explore the outside world and find your soul mate."

"How should I do that?"

"Easy the one that is destined to be your soul mate will be able to have your tears of Kunlun resonate within you."

"I understand elder, where should I begin?"

"West Genetics of Japan."

**(Page break)**

In Sister Margret's office was Ichigo Kurosaki discussing the upcoming carnival in which he would be participating in. having no idea what the genetics carnival is Sister Margret began to explain.

"The carnival is an all-out showdown of the students of each year to show who is ranked where in the class and to show the chevalier the upcoming soldiers and I must say a lot of the captains are interested in you and want you in their squad."

Ichigo snorted at this, "to bad I won't be joining the chevalier I already joined a separate military company my orders are clear I am here for support only like a mercenary, if the chevalier don't like it then they can kiss my ass and talk to Kisuke."

"Wait a minute Kisuke… The Kisuke Urahara rumored to be smarter than Genjo Aoi. You take your orders from him?"

"Yeah… wait hold on a minute how do you know Kisuke?"

"He help create the Pandora alongside Genjo Aoi and Maria Lancelot."

"Of course he did, bastard never tells me anything… I'll just kick his ass when I get back."

Meanwhile at the Urahara shop Kisuke felt a shiver go down his spine making him wonder what he did to piss off Ichigo this time.

"anyways how is this carnival ran?"

"Each student is given a value and you get points equal to their value when you take them out at the end when there is only one student standing the one with the most accumulative points wins currently you along with Chiffon and Elizabeth have the highest amount of points at 95 points each all I know is that they will most likely come after you since Chiffon is a monster and Elizabeth can people at a distance."

Ichigo smirked as Zangetsu shook his head and Asmodeus crackled their two voices mixed together saying "W**e**l**l** t**h**e**n** I **g**u**e**s**s** I'**l**l **j**u**s**t h**a**v**e** t**o** s**h**o**w** t**h**e**m** w**h**a**t **a** t**r**u**e **d**e**m**o**n **c**a**n **d**o." This of course gave Sister Margret a twinge of fear for her students knowing that only Chiffon and Elizabeth stand a chance against him and if she's lucky Ticy, Arnett and Creo will too.

Right after the shiver went away an eighteen year old girl walked in. "Excuse me I'm the new transfer student Rana Linchen, may I come in?"

"of course dear take a seat," replied the headmaster.

The girl named Rana was already in her standard West Genetics uniform. She has waist-length purple hair that was braided into two ponytails, she has a tattoo under the outer corner of her left eye and her eyes match her hair color.

"Right let's see Rana Linchen, you start classes tomorrow as a second year here is your schedule and dorm key any questions?"

Rana shook her head no and Sister Margret smiled. "Good…" Sister Margret then looked at Ichigo who got a chill up his spine from the devilish look in her eye. "Now Ichigo if you don't mind would you give Rana here a tour of the facility?"

"Actually I kind of do since I don't know where jack shit is."

Rana giggled at him while jumping in her chair and Sister Margret gave him a deadpanned look. Seeing Rana all jumpy Ichigo just thought _'Great another energizer bunny on crack just what I needed'. _Sister Margret then spoke, "then how have you been getting to all your classes and required places."

"My special speed techniques along with inter-dimensional travel."

"Like accel turn," asked Rana

"No my speed abilities allow me to travel faster at times I can break the sound barrier."

"Can you teach the techniques," Rana asked getting all giddy.

"Sorry no can do you have to be special like I am or if you were to acquire these abilities you would have to die but at the same time live through the hell."

"Which did you do?"

"… That's a bit personal anyways lets go and get lost."

A little disappointed that she wouldn't have an upper hand against other Pandoras Rana followed him out of the door. After a few moments of silence Rana spoke up "You seem like a limiter but act as if you have the power of a Pandora why is that?"

"Technically I'm classified as a Pandora but my power far exceeds that of them depending if I go all out or hold back a majority of my power."

Rana going wide eye at this didn't know if she should want to fight this man or be frightful of him.

"Oh and one more thing…" Rana looked up at him "… It be wise to fear me very few people can handle me for I am known as the Demon of Genetics for a reason." Rana seeing the gold eyes instead of the brown ones stood back a bright and laughed nervously. _'What the fuck was that for Asmodeus'._

"**A little new kid hazing.**"

'_You're a dick sometimes you know that right'_

"**Eh I've been called worst.**"

As the two approached the second year dorms Ichigo noticed Kazuya struggling to stand with his two beaten friends. One was a blonde Limiter Arthur Crypton and the other is a fiery brown haired Pandora by the name of Kaho Hiiragi. In front of the three stood three high ranking second year Pandora's by the name of Audrey Duval, Aika Takeuchi and Trish McKenzie.

Audrey who is ranked third in her year is also known as The Slashing Maiden has pale skin and dark brown eyes. She has red hair that reaches past her neck.

Aika who is ranked fourth in her year is also known as the Manipulator of water has dark blue hair stripped in a ponytail that reaches past her neck and green eyes.

Trish who is ranked number 5 in her year is known as the Twin Fang, has tan skin and medium-length orange hair that reaches to her waist and has a clip in her left side of her head. She uses a different version of the West Genetics uniform; hers has a short shirt with short sleeves, and tied under her bosom which leaves her midriff bare. She wears blue denim shorts instead of a skirt, and boots instead the school shoes and long stockings. She also wears leather gloves, and is taller than virtually all of the student body.

Audrey then approached Arthur to seriously maim him with her battle-axe brought her volt weapon up but before she could bring it down Kazuya yelled, "STOP IT, STOP IT NOW! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" A freezing field then shot out from under him and caught the three Pandoras by surprise. Little did they know that Rana stared at Kazuya wide eyed as her _'Tears of Kunlun' _started to glow and was resonating with the young limiter. Soon after Kazuya fainted from exhaustion and over exertion of his limiter abilities.

The three attackers looked at Kazuya in complete shock. "Satellizer is getting a limiter like that?" questioned Trish.

"She's already too strong and with the demon having her back this makes her even more powerful," stated Aika.

Audrey just had a smirk cross her face, "Well this gives us a reason to kill him… less power to her."

The other two nodded at the leader's idea and approached Kazuya with weapons raised to make sure he was going to die. Little did they know an orange haired demon was watching. Just as they were going to drive their weapons into the limiter prodigy Ichigo sonidoed in front of them and said one word "**Shunko**" but unlike Soi-fon whose version was white wind and Yoruichi whose version was lightning Ichigo's version was black lightning. The black is a representation of his hollow while the lightning was a representation of his teacher Yoruichi.

Complete shock over the three at the new ability the demon was displaying. Noticing their fear and awe in their expression he took advantage of their distraction. Ichigo thrust his palm into Aika sending her flying back. Coming out of her daze Trish slashed at Ichigo with her twin blades but Ichigo spun around the blade where his back was facing her. Once around her initial attack he threw a right elbow into her gut making her hunch over and sent her back like Aika with a roundhouse kick to her face. Ducking under the battle axe Audrey swung at him he drove his fist into her gut making her hunch over as well as he jumped up and delivered an axe kick to the back of her head sending her down and creating a crater.

Seeing that they were slowly but surely getting up Ichigo put Arthur and Kaho next to Kazuya so they were resting with each other. Rana being the over eccentric person she is ran up to Ichigo with a gleam in her eyes as she jumped up and down saying, "teach me, teach me, teach me," Ichigo simply shook his head and replied, "I can't for a few reasons being that only a select number of people have this ability and if I ever taught it to you I'd be on the executioner's block, I'm from a strict society that has zero tolerance the only reason they accepted me was because I revealed a traitor among them, now enough talk those three are up and I have to finish this."

The three then groggily attacked as he sighed and said, "Rana take those three to get treated at the academy hospital while I finish things up here." Rana who pouted at not going to see the end of the fight had Kaho on her back, while Kazuya and Arthur were under her arms. As soon as she left Ichigo showed his middle and thumb fingers in a flicking motion the three got within a meter of him as he flicked towards them sending the three into a wall and knocking them out. Ichigo just sighed at their stupidity and went to inform Satellizer that she won't be having her first room visit. _'Hopefully she doesn't get pissed' _Ichigo thought.

After the fight Ichigo went up to Satellizer's dorm room and knocked. "Kazuya is that you," asked Satellizer from the other side of the door. "Sorry Satella its Ichigo can I come in?"

Opening the door and seeing it was Ichigo Satellizer smiled a bit and let him in. Entering the room and seeing her in a maroon dress showing a lot of cleavage and white high heels on Ichigo tried to hide his blush adorning his face but was failing miserably. So he decided to tease her a bit after she swayed her hips a bit and said "See something you like." Ichigo coughed and replied "Maybe depends on the day… you going on a date or something keep it PG now we don't need any little Satella's running around." Satellizer blushed up a storm before stuttering "W-what m-ma-makes you th-th-think that," Ichigo laughed up a storm at her embarrassment and replied "Kazuya can't come tonight he's in the hospital."

"What? Why," asked Satellizer.

Ichigo than explained what he saw and did which made Satellizer happy that she saved the boy and his friends. "Anyways I was going to drink this red wine here as a victory for my new nickname but I got called in to the headmistress' office along with being forced to show the new kid a tour… so what do you say?"

Satellizer procured two wine glasses and said "Sure but where did that whine come from you didn't have it with you a minute ago."

Ichigo smirked and replied "Because I'm a boss." Satellizer shook her head at her crush's antics and the two drank well into the night learning more about each other and for the first time in many years Satellizer showed a true genuine smile.

When morning came Ichigo was woken by an alarm to see himself sprawled on the bed with a weight on his chest. When he opened his eyes all he saw was blonde. _'Why is there blonde hair in my face? God damn it my head kills I'm going to need a greasy breakfast, the last thing I remember is drinking the red wine with Satella then…' _Ichigo's eyes widened in realization as he heard Asmodeus crackling and Zangetsu shaking his head. Ichigo lifted his head to see himself in his pants only so he was shirtless as Satellizer was in her purple lacy bra and panties on top of him. Much to his dismay Satellizer woke and stared at him. Once she got orientated her eyes went wide and she asked "Did anything happen?"

"I don't think so but we should check just in case." Nodding in agreement Satellizer checked her body to see if there were any sticky spots on her and to her relief there wasn't any as she checked her womanhood she noticed she was fine and that she wasn't sore just a small hangover like Ichigo. While she was doing that Ichigo spoke to his most trustworthy spirit, Zangetsu and found out that he got drunk, told stories nothing of soul society or more of his secret thankfully and as it was two in the morning they fell asleep stripping their uncomfortable clothes.

Ichigo smiled at Satellizer and said "Well seeing as we both got classy drunk and we just fell asleep like this I'll be going to shower and get ready." Satellizer nodded and replied, "Yeah I'll see you around." Ichigo then used shunpo to get to his dorm room.

After Ichigo's greasy breakfast he noticed his head still killed him so he popped a couple of Excedrin and fell asleep on the training ground. But much to his dismay the second years in their bloomers came out for training. As the teacher Elize Schmitz wanted to have them train she had them pair up seeing how there was an odd number of students Satellizer sat out. Noticing Ichigo she sat next to him. During the training the two continued to talk getting to know one another better but much to her dismay one of Ganessa's Chain spears came out of nowhere and landed next to both of them almost Impaling Ichigo in the head and Satellizer in the stomach. Ichigo sighed as he pulled the Chain and Ganessa looked into his eyes. "Care to explain why you almost killed me?"

"It wasn't my fault I swear the new girl Rana deflected that one and it landed between you two I swear," Ganessa panicked as she answered the demon.

"Wait here a minute."

Ganessa did as she was told and started a talk with Satellizer finding out that the two got drunk and passed out last night in her bed. Little did she now that she was going to spread this around the third and second years.

Rana was looking for her opponent when she noticed Ichigo coming to her but before she could speak he said "Rana when you fight always be aware of your surroundings because if you aren't then I could have died from the deflected spear chain that you hit my way. Rana nodded her head but was then hit in the chest by Ichigo's open palm sending her flying into a building smashing her through, "And that's another thing get rid of that fear it will hold you back."

Rana shakily got up and asked, "wh-why d-did you h-hit me?"

"Payback" responded Ichigo as he walked back to his sot and fell asleep making everyone sweat drop.

By mid-day his drunken story with Satellizer had reached the ears of all the second and third years so to get them off his back he agreed a night of wine with Chiffon, Elizabeth, Cathy, Arnett, Ingrid and even Ticy! The guy really hated being cornered but he couldn't win this time so he went with it. If only he knew what was in store for him

_**To be continued**_

**Sorry it probably turned to crap halfway though and I apologize for that. And as for Ichigo producing a bottle of wine out of no where is because he is a boss and he can do that lol sorry for the long wait I got distracted with holidays and catching up with old friends leaving very little time to write I hope you enjoyed even though this wasn't my best chapter. Pleas R&R, F&F**


End file.
